Reformed
by Turbo Travi
Summary: Turbo's back but he lost his memory. He even doesn't remember TurboTime being unplugged nor taking over Sugar Rush. Unfortunately, all of the arcade remembers him and his little game-jumping stunts. Will they give Turbo a second chance? Or will they delete his code for good? The poor racing king has no idea of whats store for him.
1. prologue

**Note** :None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Disney. This is MY first Fanfiction ever. So please go easy on me. The First chapter will be posted soon. But for now, enjoy this Prologue.

 **Story Prologue**

The sky faded red as the ground started to quake. The sound of panickedracers echoed through the air and the screech of tires on, what was once called, the race track pierced through the ears of everyone around them. The poor 8-bit racing game was experiencing a conflict in which many games feared, Turbo Time was being unplugged. Many avatars of the game fled for their life, little did they know it was all pointless. None of the Turbo time racers were able to make the exit in time… Or so it was said.  
-

30 years later, the infamous Turbo reappeared in one of the least expected games in the arcade. The game was called "Sugar Rush". Sugar Rush was a candy themed racing game. The game originally had a candy racer princess named vanellope von schweetz and her loyal subjects were all candy based racers. Unfortunately, the new game was invaded by the virus king and he soon took control of the game. He posed as King Candy and erased the memories of the games original characters. As for the ex-ruler, Turbo attempted to erase her code, but instead turned her into a 'glitch'. Eventually, Vanellope, along with a group of friends, overthrew the king from his thrown. She reclaimed her rank as ruler and turned her monarchy game into a free democracy. Ever since then there was a great increase in paranoia throughout the arcade. President Vanellope tried to reassure her reestablished game that all evil was destroyed. Even so, some still feared that Turbo and the cybugs would return and wreak havoc on the arcade once again


	2. Chapter 1: The Reawakening

The Rebirth

Chapter 1

A great beam of light surrounded the cybug corrupted king. The burning sensation was unbearable. He yelped in pain as he felt his pixels slowly splitting apart. He braced himself and closed his eyes, as he waited for the sweet relief of death. Unfortunately, that was not to come. He was found lying on the outskirts of Diet Cola Mountain. He was furiously glitching as he laid there in agony. Unable to move, he stayed there, unconscious, hidden, for days.

A Day has passed since Vanellope took back her candy kingdom. She was still trying to help the other sugar rush racers comprehend what has happened. Everything seemed calm. The sugar rush racers were back to practicing their racing skills for the first random roster race since the turbo incident. Vanellope was excited and nervous about the event. Not only will it be her first official race as president, but some characters from neighboring games are going to watch the race. Yes, tomorrow is going to be a big day.

The morning light gently shined on vanellope's face. She noisily yawned as she sat up from her marshmallow bed. Sour Bill hurried his way over to Vanellope. "Good Morning, King-I mean, President Vanellope," he said as he presented freshly cooked breakfast for her. She eagerly took it from his tiny orb-like hands and dug in. "Thanks, SB. What are the other racers doing?" she asked. "They are all doing last minute practice laps around the course," Sour bill replied. "Oh really? Then I'd better go out there and do some practicing for myself." Vanellope quickly jumped out of bed and changed into her usual green mint hoody. She ran down the castle halls toward the royal garage. Sour bill was not too far behind her. She stopped between her custom and the former King Candy's karts. She stood there in silence, slowly remembering the awful life she had not too long ago. "President Vanellope, are you alright?" Vanellope looked down at Sour bill and gave a small smile. "Yeah…I'm okay." She hoped into her custom kart. Sour bill opened the garage doors that lead down to a part of the racetrack. "Heh, I'm not gonna go easy on them this time!" She then drove off onto the track, disappearing into the distance.


	3. Chapter 2: The Practice

Practice

Chapter 2

Floyd Orangeboar and Vanellope were on the last lap, neck and neck. Both racers were giving it all they had, until the finish line was in view. Gloyd applied all his force and strength onto the gas pedal. He was able to move ahead of vanellope, but only by inches. "One mile left you guys!" announced Jubileena, who was barely trailing behind them. "Come on, come on! Almost there," vanellope quietly said to herself. The finish line was now only feet away, but Gloyd was in the lead. "And…GLITCH!" Vanellope suddenly glitched to the opposite side of the finish line. Gloyd and Jubileena skid to a halt. The race was over. A few seconds passed. All of the racers were finished. Everyone hopped out of their karts and started talking. "Vanellope won first, Gloyd second, and I'm third," Jubileena said. There were only 3 other racers racing that day. The others were already exhausted from practicing and decided to rest before the roaster race. "Of course vanellope won. She has that glitching power," Gloyd said aloud. "Aww, is the Floyd-Boy-baby gonna cry?" Vanellope giggled. "No," he responded with a light blush. "Well I'm done. See ya'll at the Random Roster Race today!" Jubileena got on her kart and drove off. "I think I'm going to do the same. What about you Pres?" asked Gloyd. Vanellope thought for a moment. A **moment** was the key word. "Nope. I think I'm going to keep practicing." Gloyd laughed and drove off with the remaining racers, "Good luck, pres!" Vanellope smiled, "Thanks! But I don't need it."

Vanellope got bored driving around the track and decided to go off road. She wasn't very focused on her driving, she was lost in thought about the events that happened in that same week. It has only been two days since the game has reset and she is still trying to get accustom to it. Not too long ago she was an outcast, but now she's the president. What if she never meet Ralph? What if king candy/turbo killed him? What if Sugar rush got unplug-?!


	4. Chapter 3: The discovery

**Turbo Travi:** I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I know the update is kinda late but here it is! School has been a toll on me and theres a lot of stress going around. But I'm sorry to say that updates will not come sooner. I'm NOT discontinuing the fanfic! REPEAT. NOT. DISCONTINUING. They'll just be a little late. Again, sorry, Welp heres the next chapter.

 **Note:** Just for ya'll to know, there will be NO shipping in this fanfiction. ESPECIALLY for Vanillatastic (Turbo X Vanellope) At least not intentionally. I don't ship them, sorry, but that doesn't mean there will not be any heart-melting warmness. M'kay? Okay. Now that that's out of the way, please continue reading. Thank you! ~ _**Turbo** **Travi**_

The Discovery

Chapter 3

Vanellope yelped as she was suddenly took out of her deep thoughts. She crashed onto a group of lollipop trees. _'Great. That's what I get for not paying attention.'_ she jumped out of the kart to see how damaged it was. The entire kart was stuck in between three lollipops. The front was slightly crushed on one. The front hood was popped wide open and a cloud of smoke was coming from it. "Ahhh Great! Just Great!" she said angrily as she kicked one of the kart's wheels. The wheel broke off, causing her to groan loudly. "Now what am I gonna do? The castle is miles away from here. Wait… where am I?" she looked around. _Diet Cola Mountain_. She sighed as she looked for anyone that may be able to help her. "Hello! Anybody here?" she called, "My karts busted and-"She silenced herself as she heard something moving in the distance. She quietly moved closer towards the noise. She was able to see a silhouette of a person collapsed on the floor.

The stranger moaned in pain and seemed to be trying to get up. The silhouette was actually a short chubby man wearing a white jumpsuit with red streaks on the sides and a white helmet with a signature red "T" on the center. "Turbo?!"She gasped loudly. Turbo turned around. Vanellope quickly hid behind a small red gumdrop, realizing she might have said that a _little_ too loud. ' _I hope he didn't hear me,'_ vanellope thought. "Ugh," turbo groaned. "H-hey, you there," turbo called as he stood up and weakly walked towards vanellope's hiding place. "I need to- GAH!" Turbo suddenly glitched. Vanellope saw an opening and ran to her kart. She hopped in but, "Aw geez, I forgot it's busted!" Vanellope exclaimed. She turned around to see if turbo behind her. _He wasn't._ She stood still, trying to see if she heard him coming. _H_ _e_ _didn't_. She slowly came down from her kart and carefully made her way to the place where she last saw the infamous racer. Much to her surprise, he was holding ona nearby lollipop for support. He was shaking and panting furiously. His facial expression showed pain and fear as he glitched. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knows how he feels. _'Should I? No! That's crazy he's TURBO for cakes_ _sake!'_ She glanced at him once more. _'I can't believe i'm gonna do this...'_ She took in a deep breath and approached turbo.


End file.
